


Limited Options

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e10 Escape Velocity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Post Escape Velocity. Bill and Laura discuss something said by the Chief.





	Limited Options

His hand made a sweeping motion down her back, lulling her into sleep. As she closed her eyes, he spoke.

"Chief said something tonight about limited options. How no one ends up with the one they really wanted to."

"Hmmm. I suppose he's right."

He was quiet then, but the sound of his silence indicated he had more to say. She made small circles with her fingers on his chest, waiting. She wasn't prepared for what he asked.

"Is that what happened with us?"

Her head snapped up to look at him. He looked small, scared, but anger still coursed through her. "Is it? I mean, you have half the answer to that question."

He shook his head. “I mean, would this have happened if we weren't here? We wouldn't have given each other the time of day on Caprica.'

"No, you're right. It wouldn't have happened. But it did, Bill. And you are not a limited option to me. You are the only option I ever want. How could youthink otherwise?"

"I don’t know. He just got me thinking.”

“Well I see now  _that’s_  dangerous.”

“Forgive me?”

“Hmmm. Why don’t you kiss your only option and find out?”

 


End file.
